


myungyeol tumblr prompt fills

by amaelamin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Catboy Myungsoo, Dialogue-Only, Drunkenness, Experimentation, First Meetings, Fuckbuddies, Future Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance, Single Parents, Supervillains, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from jan 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sungyeol tries to shut out the sound because he really needs to get this japanese self-introduction memorised, but the purring is so loud that he finds himself reading ‘hajimemashite’ as ‘hrrraaaajimrrrreeeemashrrrrriiiitrrreeeee’ in his mind and finally gives up, closing the book and leaning back in his chair to glance over to the boy in his bed. 

"myungsoo, it’s just an electric blanket. there’s no need to have orgasms over it."

"orrrrrrgasmsssrrr?" myungsoo rumbles, grinning as the heated blanket slips down to uncover one bare shoulder as he moves into a luxurious stretch as only cats can stretch, long black tail curling down a thigh now bare as well - and learning japanese really isn’t sungyeol’s priority right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm flirting with you"

'is there something in your eye?'

'what?'

'your eye. you keep blinking. you want me to have a look?'

'….there's nothing in my eye, stupid. don't you know a wink when you see it?'

'a wink? you call that a wink?'

'thousands of fans across the world will confirm that it was indeed a wink and a wink, furthermore, of extreme high quality.'

'the important thing is that you believe so, yeol.’

'i do believe so. the problem is that apparently you are unable to recognise extreme high quality winks.'

'that wink was for me?'

'why, who else do you think i would be winking at?'

'how would i know? the bartender, to get free drinks? anybody around here in case you may have a chance with them?'

'look, come over here. i can't keep shouting at you in the middle of this place, it's too loud. let's go outside.'

'what?'

'LET'S GO OUTSIDE THE CLUB.'

'what for?'

'just shut up and come.'

'what? - hey! —— you didn't have to drag me, you know.'

'i wasn't going to go another ten rounds of me talking and you going 'what?' at me in the middle of sweaty people trying to grind up against me. why are you always so dense exactly when you need to not be, anyway?'

'why am i being dense? what do i need to not be dense about? anyway, i think i'm a little bit drunk.'

'i was trying to flirt with you, you unbelievable idiot!'

'what?'

'oh, for god's sake.'

'flirt with me? so that was what the blinking was about? oh my god, you were trying to dance sexily too, weren't you-'

'it was sexy-‘

'you looked like you had an itch in an uncomfortable place.'

'i did not. hey, you’re taking this quite calmly.’

'you mean the fact that you were trying to flirt with me? you do it all the time, yeol.'

'well-'

'yesterday when we were at the supermarket and hoya hyung bought the red bean buns you told me i had nice buns too.'

'oh, you got that? you didn't react so i thought you didn't hear me.'

'that was such a bad line i pretended not to hear you to spare you the embarrassment. and the day before you asked me to feel the fabric of your shirt cos it felt really soft, and when i agreed with you you said it was 'cos it was made out of boyfriend material'.'

'i'm pretty proud of that one.'

'it was all i could do not to laugh in your face. and then last week when i said i was cold in the car you asked if i wanted to use you as a blanket and draped yourself all over me. you should have seen sungjong's face.'

'hey, he's the one who told me i needed to be more obvious to get anywhere with you!'

'i think he's regretting it.'

'well, but. am i? getting anywhere? with you?'

'you're such an idiot, yeol.'

'i'm not sure if that means yes or no, myung.’

'come here.'

'………..oh, that's nice. that's actually really nice - you should do it again. we should do that every day. at least once every hour.'

'i'll kiss you again if you promise no more of your ridiculous flirting.'

'oh, fine. i'm getting the feeling all that obvious flirting was kind of for nothing.'

'like i said, you're an idiot. the whole world knows i've been in love with you forever.'

'well, the whole world kinda neglected to tell me.’

'idiot.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

the taunt feels like a slap and it’s worse that sungyeol flings it out carelessly at him like it doesn’t matter that it makes him hurt worse, and myungsoo struggles to his feet in a show of defiance. he’s too new at this; only four kills under his belt so far, and he knows he’s supposed to be able to do this on his own - he’d begged his watcher just that night to let him go out alone this time - but he’s beginning to think it’s very likely that the next slayer is going to be called any minute now. the thought sends leaden chills down his back, forcing air into his lungs. not yet. not yet. 

there are tears in his eyes from the snakelike hit he’d just received, but he blinks them away furiously.

"how old are you, even?" sungyeol asks, arms hanging lazily at his sides like he doesn’t even need to be ready for myungsoo’s next attack. truth be told, he doesn’t - he’s faster and stronger, though myungsoo isn’t exactly slow or weak by a long shot. "i haven’t seen you around here before. the previous slayer - she was good. i wonder who got her."

sungyeol’s tone is light, contemplating. myungsoo tries to hate him for it, but sungyeol doesn’t even seem to be making light of jinah’s death on purpose. he’s heard of sungyeol - they all have - and myungsoo wonders what he’s doing trying to fight a vamp nearly three hundred years old on his first week out. three hundred years old. what does death mean to someone that old? or, for that matter, life?

myungsoo tries for another lunge, and while he gets in a good kick to sungyeol’s stomach it merely slows the vampire down a fraction. sungyeol grabs him, the icy touch of his hands a shock, and when sungyeol throws him bodily into a nearby lamppost almost like an afterthought - might as well, sungyeol seemed to think - myungsoo feels it in every bone in his body.

"you didn’t answer me. i asked how old you were."

myungsoo tries to clear his head but he hears sungyeol through a daze. when his vision settles sungyeol is sitting crosslegged near him on the ground, watching him with the air of someone already bored with the night’s entertainment.

"stop fighting me. there’s no point. you’re not ready," sungyeol says dismissively once he sees myungsoo focus on him. "i think you’re about 23. you can’t be any older than 25. am i right or wrong?"

the tears rise in myungsoo’s throat with an intensity that scares him, and they’re not tears of fear, myungsoo realises - he’s frustrated, and angry, and humiliated. none of his training could have prepared him for something like this - slumped on the ground in an impasse with a curious vampire who seemed for the moment not intent on killing or eating him, the weight of his inadequacy pressing down on his chest too heavy to allow him to raise his head. the way sungyeol isn’t intimidated by him in the least absolutely crushes him. ‘there’s no point’, indeed.

he dashes the tears away with the back of his hand, heart still thudding in his chest. it’s absurd. the whole situation is absurd.

sungyeol moves with the speed and silence only vampires could muster, and lifts myungsoo’s head insistently with cold hands cradling his jaw. myungsoo jerks instinctively, hands coming up to grab sungyeol’s wrists, but sungyeol only shakes his head and doesn’t let go. he thumbs away the tears on myungsoo’s cheeks, and myungsoo looks straight into the empty black irises of the vampire kneeling in front of him. 

"train. get better. get older. then if you want to redo this, we will."

"this isn’t how this is supposed to go," myungsoo mutters, acutely aware of the fine bones in the wrists underneath his own fingers. 

sungyeol appears to think it over. “i could snap your neck, if you’re that unhappy with the situation. that’s how this usually goes, with me.”

the raw honesty isn’t something myungsoo can deny. “why don’t you? if you let me go i’ll only kill other vampires.”

"as if i care what happens to other vampires," sungyeol scoffs, almost laughing outright. "the less of us there are the more food there is for me. i could eat you, i guess, but i already ate on the way here before you jumped out at me. what if i brought you back home to act as my own personal self-renewing blood restaurant?”

"i don’t think so," myungsoo retorts, finally managing to pull sungyeol’s hands away from his face; fully aware that it is only because sungyeol’s allowing him to do so. the innocent intimacy of the gesture has thrown him, more badly than he wants to admit.

"so like i said," sungyeol agrees easily. "train. find me when you’re older, when you have more scars. if it’s death you want then, i’ll give it you. or maybe you’ll finally be the one to give me mine."

that gives myungsoo pause, and he tries to find some semblance of emotion in the smooth impassive mask of sungyeol’s young face. he has the skin and eyes of a teenager, bright and smooth, but the words that come out of his mouth and the way he moves speak of bone-deep age. “how old are you?”

"asking me my own question without answering first? rude."

"i’m 23."

"ah! i was right. i have a feel for such things. i’m 274. though i’d think i’m famous enough in the area for you to already know that."

"no, i mean - when you died. how old were you, i mean?”

sungyeol doesn’t answer straight away, the satisfied look melting off his face, and it could have seemed like he was having to think about something he hasn’t thought about for a long time. somehow myungsoo feels otherwise - there is too much steadiness in the way sungyeol holds myungsoo’s gaze.

"it wasn’t long after i’d turned 23. technically, we’re the same age."

"but two centuries apart," myungsoo murmurs, sungyeol’s midnight-black eyes unnerving him. 

"you should call me hyung, then," sungyeol says, and the electric undercurrent of threatening and teasing abruptly brings myungsoo back to himself. he’s hyperaware now of everything - the grass underneath him, the cold night air, the hard steel of the lamp post at his back, the total stillness of the vampire crouching before him. 

"we’ll see each other again," sungyeol says before he gets to his feet and turns to leave, myungsoo’s new tension triggering his movement. "maybe next year. maybe next month. don’t forget."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "strangers who end up on the kiss cam at a sporting event"

myungsoo fumbles just as the vendor hands his coke to him - of course - and he watches its trajectory through the air from the guy’s hand; slipping through his own fingers, pushed off-tangent by the heel of his palm, and instead of falling at his feet where it would have caused a mess on the floor but nothing else it gets knocked into the lap of the person sitting next to him - of course.

the flimsy cap on the paper cup bursts open and the poor guy is covered in coke - sticky, sweet, dark coke, and at the look on his face as he turns to myungsoo in shock at the feel of the icy drink abruptly soaking into his (rather nice and expensive-looking, myungsoo notes with a sinking feeling) jeans myungsoo thinks for the thousandth time in his life why is it that when you needed them most, holes that magically open up in floors are just never there for you. i mean, really? is it so hard? 

myungsoo swallows weakly at the guy - because of course he had to be gorgeous, of course, making it even harder for myungsoo to look at him - and starts to stammer out an apology even though he’s wondering how on earth ‘i’m sorry’ is supposed to make up for someone dumping their carbonated and over-sugared drink in your lap. the guy is just staring at him in disbelief, his friend on his other side nearly off his seat in laughter that he isn’t even trying to hide. some friend, myungsoo thinks, but then it occurs to him that laughing at your friend’s misfortune is nowhere as bad as what he’s just done to this guy, so on the scale of terribleness myungsoo’s definitely lower than the Friend right now.

and then of course things get worse, because it’s myungsoo, and his life is just naturally one string of embarrassments after another. the crowd around them starts to titter and turn around to look at them, and for a horrible moment myungsoo thinks irrationally that somehow the whole stadium has found out what he’s done to a perfect stranger and gets ready to run up the aisle and away from the entire situation. the truth isn’t that bad, but that’s up for debate; the guy next to him notices people staring in amusement as well, and one glance up at the giant screen hanging from the ceiling makes him groan in frustration. Friend looks up as well and his laughter redoubles. there’s tears in his eyes now and he’s completely boneless with how hard he’s laughing - myungsoo frowns a little and looks up too, and immediately wants to die. 

"no no nonononononono," he chants under his breath, the first few lines of 3oh!3’s my first kiss blaring out obnoxiously around him, the kiss cam capturing both his deer-in-the-headlights expression and the guy’s disgruntled one for the whole stadium to see. 

"no fucking way!" the guy next to him declares to the people around them, only to have them sing back the ‘ooohhh’ part of the chorus back at him, just as obnoxiously. he’s gone so red myungsoo wonders at the back of his mind if his head is going to explode. Friend stands up and pulls the guy to him, planting a huge sloppy kiss on his mouth to screams and cheers of the people around them. oh, myungsoo thinks.boyfriend, then.

the guy shoves Boyfriend off him and wipes his mouth, Boyfriend still laughing. 

"i swear to god, woohyun, one day i’m going to kill you," the guys says, and then seems to remember belatedly that his lower half is still covered in coke. "ugh.”

"hey, i got you off the hook, stop complaining," Boyfriend (?) tells him dismissively, and then to myungsoo’s surprise, turns to smile reassuringly at him.

"hey, don’t look so upset, ok? this isn’t the worst thing he’s gotten on his jeans before-" here the guy sends a sharp glance his way, which he ignores, "and i’m gonna be driving him home later. accidents happen, yeah?"

myungsoo doesn’t know what to say for a few moments, so he settles for nodding and trying to make his “thank you” sound as sincere as he can. 

"unless you’re upset that i kissed him and you didn’t get to like you were supposed to, in which case you are completely welcome to take your turn now," woohyun the Boyfriend/Friend/Whoever This Is says, and is promptly shoved away again by the guy. 

"uh," myungsoo says intelligently, stealing a quick look at the guy. he’s sure he’s blushing.

"don’t mind him," the guy replies with some disgust, trying to shake off Uncertain Relationship Woohyun who’s clamped himself lovingly to his arm.

"i really am sorry," myungsoo repeats for what seems like the millionth time. "let me pay for drycleaning? or something. anything. i feel so terrible about this."

“take him out for dinner, he hasn’t gotten laid for months," comes a stage whisper from the guy’s other side and if it was possible for him to go any redder, he would have. oh? goes myungsoo’s brain, interest piqued.not boyfriend, then!

"shut up,” the guy growls, looking everywhere but at myungsoo. 

“his name is sungyeol,” the whisper continues, quickly evolving into small cries of pain as.. sungyeol, apparently, tries to make good on his earlier promise of killing woohyun. 

"uh, okay?" myungsoo finds himself saying, and sungyeol stops his maiming of woohyun to turn to him in surprise.

"okay, what?"

"dinner?" myungsoo reminds him, faltering. he shoots a glance over to a ruffled woohyun who looks like he cannot believe his ears. 

"dinner?" sungyeol repeats, cheeks heating up once more.

"YES!" woohyun fist pumps the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college au where myungsoo has to photograph someone for class

"i’ll pay you," myungsoo begs desperately, trailing sungyeol around their tiny dorm room like a sad puppy. "yeol, if i don’t get this done i’ll fail the entire course."

"why does it have to be  _me?_ " yeol almost yells at him, the magnitude of what myungsoo’s asking him to do and the knowledge that he’s probably going to give in making him panicky. 

"who else do you think i’ll be comfortable photographing nude?"

"what about sunggyu hyung from D block, you guys are close-" yeol tries, grasping at straws.

"i do not want to see sunggyu hyung naked." myungsoo says flatly.

"and you want to see  _me_  naked?” yeol shoots back, coming to a halt with arms akimbo.  _that’ll do it._

"well, actually," myungsoo starts and trails off, looking contemplatively up and down yeol’s body, lingering on his legs. yeol’s jaw drops.

"actually  _what?!_ ”

"you’re definitely not ugly," myungsoo offers helpfully. "i’ve seen you shirtless, you have a good frame. lean and long, and really nice arms. plus you’re so tall so your legs look really good too, and your proportions-"

"myungsoo!" sungyeol’s voice goes dolphin-pitch, appalled beyond belief.

"don’t worry, i won’t photograph your face. nobody will know it’s you. i  _am_  good at this, you know. since i’m majoring in it and all. remember?”

"well thank god for that, huh?" sungyeol snaps, sarcasm his last resort.

"come on, get it off," myungsoo says matter-of-factly, reaching for the hem of sungyeol’s shirt. "want me to be naked too?"

"what- no! myung _soo!_ ”

"strip! - lee sungyeol,  _come here_. see, there goes my shirt, now it’s your turn-“


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl!myungyeol

myungsook stepped back from the dude groaning on the floor, wringing out her right hand a few times to shake the pain out of it. 

"what the fuck," the dude gasped, muffled through his hands cradling his bloody nose, his friends staring in dumb shock.

myungsook laughed, a pretty tinkling sound, and stepped back into sungya snaking an arm around her waist from behind. 

"not bad. i’m pretty turned on," she whispers into myungsook’s ear, grinning at the sight of the unfortunate guy who’d tried to get a little too friendly with myungsook on the dance floor. myungsook was mostly sweetness and light until someone made her mad, and then what came next was generally a whole lot of regret. not on myungsook’s part, though - sungya kind of loved her for it. 

myungsook straightened her dress and daintily stepped over the guy’s legs, her favourite black heels narrowly missing causing him even more pain.

"me too," she said, looking back at sungya, dark eyes twinkling.

sungya grinned, taking her hand and carefully entwining their fingers together. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where myungsoo works at a daycare center and sungyeol is a single father whose kid likes myungsoo the best

” _NO!_ ”

haejin runs to myungsoo and hides behind his legs, obnoxiously looking at sungyeol from between them. myungsoo twists to see who’s just colonised him and straightens, giving a quizzical look at sungyeol who is trying to recall every reason why he’d ever asked for custody.

"hi, sorry," sungyeol mutters with a quick embarrassed look at myungsoo. "haejin, this is not a game. come here, we have to go home."

“ _NO!_ i want to stay here with mr kim!”

"uh," myungsoo starts sheepishly with a quick smile at sungyeol, putting aside the books he’s just picked up. he waves goodbye to two other kids happily leaving the centre hand-in-hand with their mothers (sungyeol despairs) before getting down to haejin’s eye level.

"haejin, you have to go home now. you’ll be back here tomorrow, so it’s okay. you can go home and play with your dad. i’m sure he’s got a lot of really good games he can’t wait to play with you."

"no," haejin repeats, but at half the previous volume. "can’t i stay here with you?"

sungyeol bites his lip and looks away, wondering how things had ended up such that his own son preferred a stranger over him. well, not stranger - this, clearly, is the famous mr kim, haejin’s idol and superhero. if in haejin’s eyes mr kim is batman, sungyeol is - alfred? sungyeol doubts even that. this kid doesn’t even look old enough to be working.

 _he himself probably doesn’t look old enough to be already divorced with a four-year old, if it came to that_ , sungyeol thinks wryly. haejin and mr kim are now whispering, haejin casting sungyeol unreadable looks every once in a while, and sungyeol is wholly unprepared for when haejin abruptly unlatches himself from mr kim and runs to sungyeol, arms out to be carried like he wasn’t completely resisting sungyeol a few minutes earlier. he picks his son up in a daze, turning to look at mr kim in surprise. 

"how did you  _do_  that?”

"i just talked to him," mr kim answers, smiling. "he’s ready to go home now."

"i - thank you - you’re going to have to teach me how to do that," sungyeol said, laughing to cover his humiliation. "i’m sungyeol. i’m haejin’s dad - uh, you already knew that. you’re mr kim, right?"

"oh wow, please, call me myungsoo. ‘mr kim’ sounds way too serious," myungsoo smiles, and then falters, his whole face sobering. "um, i really hope you don’t mind me saying this, but -" myungsoo’s eyes flick from sungyeol to haejin, resting his head on sungyeol’s shoulder. "he needs - i’m sorry,  _please_  don’t take this the wrong way - he needs more attention from you. he isn’t taking the transition of the divorce very well.”

sungyeol isn’t sure how to respond at all, myungsoo’s earnest, sincere eyes boring into his. a million emotions run through him before he settles on incredulity. “he told you that?”

"no, of course not, but kids are really transparent. and he never used to do this before, did he?"

"how - how did you know?"

"well, your wife used to be the one to pick him up, and she hasn’t been here in months. haejin has been acting up around the other kids and he keeps saying he misses his mom. and you changed his emergency contact number from her to you, so.." 

sungyeol nods. “yeah. yeah, i guess it was kind of obvious.”

"oh my god, i was really hoping she hadn’t died or something, you know -" myungsoo blurts out, and then claps a hand over his mouth once he sees the look on sungyeol’s face, mortified. 

sungyeol opens his mouth once, twice, gobsmacked, and unexpectedly finds himself beginning to laugh. he laughs so hard and so long myungsoo ends up just staring, haejin twisting around in sungyeol’s arms to look at him as well.

"oh god, i’m sorry," sungyeol manages to say finally, shaking his head a little. "i don’t know why i laughed. i just had to."

myungsoo smiles a little in sympathy, then says quietly. “maybe haejin’s not the only one who needs attention, huh? you need to take care of yourself.”

sungyeol breaks inside a little bit. working to keep his face neutral, he smiles briefly. “well, thank you. better go before he changes his mind,” he says, hefting haejin up slightly before turning to go. 

"wait - sungyeol? wait."

sungyeol stops and turns around to see myungsoo frantically checking in all his pockets, eventually turning up with a pen. he jogs back to his workstation and comes back with a piece of paper, and his ears are tinged with red as he quickly scribbles something on it.

"this is my number - well. in case you need to ask about haejin - or just talk. anything, really. you look like you need to."

sungyeol takes the piece of paper and puts it into his pocket, somewhat stunned. “thank - thank you, myungsoo.”

"sure," myungsoo smiles, clearly embarrassed, and raises an awkward hand to wave them off. 

"mr kim’s really great," haejin says inconsequentially on the way home in the car. "i like him the best out of all the other teachers."

"yeah," sungyeol answers fondly, reaching over to smooth a hand over his son’s hair. "i think i really like him too."

"you can’t like him more than you like me," haejin says, a huge yawn overcoming him, sleepy eyes blinking slowly. 

"of course," sungyeol answers, laughing. he’d have to tell myungsoo about this later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myungyeol as supervillains!

"it’s got to come up from your stomach, see, and then go a little crazy by the end, like this," sungyeol takes a deep breath and starts laughing the Super Evil Supervillain (TM) laugh he’s been practising all week, starting off low and slightly amused and building into hysterical insane joy at the hypothetical destruction he’s just unleashed. 

"that’s pretty good," myungsoo acknowledges as sungyeol gets his breath back. "but i feel like that kind of laugh is so overrated, you know? every villain does that laugh. i want something that will set me apart."

"how about manic giggling?"

"i think that’s been done."

"menacing chuckling under your breath?"

"eh, not dramatic enough. i was thinking of going for genuine happiness at the picture of mayhem and ruin i have unleashed. i think that’s seriously scary. you don’t want to fuck with someone like that."

sungyeol is quiet for a moment, thinking of myungsoo in situations of genuine happiness and finally makes a face. “[yeahhhh, i don’t think so.](http://myung-whore.tumblr.com/post/77437969403)”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SooYeol, anything stupid using 'Nae Sarang'

myungsoo wriggles a bit in sungyeol’s lap, trying to find a comfortable spot to fit into but alas, sungyeol is all bones and sharp bits. myungsoo smiles hazily anyway, cupping his glass with both hands and trying to focus on it in the midst of all the noise and music.

"nae sarang," he hums contentedly. "my love."

sungyeol tightens his grip on myungsoo’s waist and looks up into myungsoo’s alcohol-bright eyes, then at the glass myungsoo is smiling at. 

"are you talking to me or to the soju?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I kiss you?"

"myungsoo? can i kiss you?"

myungsoo doesn’t react for a second, and then he slowly looks up from his manhwa with a raised eyebrow and just stares, blinking at sungyeol.

"i’m serious. i just need - i kissed her, you know. today. i finally got up the courage to do it, and - i know i haven’t kissed a lot of people but i’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to feel like that. and when she pulled away she actually wiped her mouth, and she looked like she’d just experienced the greatest disappointment of her life - myungsoo you better stop laughing right now or it is over forever between us."

"what, are you breaking up with me? no kisses for you, then," myungsoo half laughs, half rolls his eyes, going back to his comic. honestly, sungyeol.

"are you my best friend or aren’t you?"

"i thought it was over between us," myungsoo murmurs, turning the page. 

sungyeol firmly takes the book out of myungsoo’s hands and sets it down on the floor, leaving myungsoo to look up resignedly at sungyeol. 

"you want to kiss me so that i can tell you if you’re a bad kisser, is that it?"

"exactly," sungyeol says, satisfied, settling himself down cross-legged on the bed facing myungsoo. "i don’t think i’m  _that_  bad. i  _can’t_  be.”

"and what makes you think i’ll be a good judge of your kissing technique?"

"that’s true, you only had that one girlfriend. maybe i should ask woohyun," sungyeol muses, but then quickly shakes his head. "i’ll never hear the end of it from him and then the whole of shinee will find out too and then who knows who else. just tell me if i’m doing anything i really shouldn’t, okay?"

sungyeol leans in, and myungsoo stops him with a hand to the chest. “i haven’t said yes, yet.”

”..oh.” sungyeol says, nonplussed. “why not?”

myungsoo tries really hard to come up with a reason, he really does - and sungyeol takes myungsoo’s silence as his victory. he leans in again somewhat jerkily, putting one awkward hand on myungsoo’s shoulder and slides the other into myungsoo’s hair to cradle the back of his head after a moment’s thought. myungsoo licks his lips unconsciously, eyes following him, and sungyeol takes a deep breath. he closes the gap between them but then pulls back again, myungsoo opening eyes that had fluttered shut at sungyeol’s approach.

"we’re too far apart. come closer," sungyeol orders, and myungsoo glares, scooting towards him. sungyeol frowns at their positions, both sitting cross-legged and facing each other, and then unfolds his legs to put them on either side of myungsoo, wriggling even closer so he doesn’t have to lean forward so much. myungsoo leans backwards a bit the closer sungyeol comes, alarm showing in his eyes.

"do you really have to come so close?"

"that’s kind of a moot question if you’re going to be letting me put my tongue in your mouth," sungyeol answers blandly and myungsoo covers his face from disbelief at his life, until sungyeol tugs his hands away. 

"okay, take two." sungyeol put his hands back where they were previously, and myungsoo’s face looms nearer and nearer until sungyeol shuts his eyes too and feels their lips touch. 

sungyeol breathes in myungsoo, and takes a moment to register the feeling of myungsoo’s mouth against his.  _soft, but slightly thin lips. myungsoo smells really good._  and parts his lips to deepen the kiss, but myungsoo’s lips stay stubbornly closed. 

"myungsoo."

"i’m not sure i want your tongue in my mouth. who knows where it’s been?"

it’s sungyeol’s turn to glare, and when myungsoo opens his mouth again to go on sungyeol takes his chance.

"mfffff-ow!"

"sorry - sorry! what did i do?"

"teeth!"

myungsoo sucks his lower lip gingerly, sungyeol trying to look for signs of damage. 

"if you were more cooperative we could have avoided this," he says primly.

"-you! just - just stay there, alright?  _i’ll_  kiss you. you just don’t do anything.” 

sungyeol drops his hands and closes his eyes, waiting patiently. myungsoo studies his best friend for a bit, then shakes his head at himself. 

it starts slow, myungsoo taking his time to kiss sungyeol lightly; shallow kisses that promise rather than deliver, and for once in his life sungyeol is submissive and obedient, letting myungsoo take the lead. 

"do like i do," myungsoo murmurs against his lips, hands coming up to cup his face, and sungyeol begins to kiss back carefully, tentative hands at myungsoo’s waist. myungsoo gently licks across sungyeol’s lower lip to an answering sigh from sungyeol, and myungsoo angles his head to give sungyeol better access. 

sungyeol is a bit sloppy, truth be told, but there’s something in the way he slides his tongue hungrily against myungsoo’s and presses closer for more that has myungsoo’s heart speeding up - one of sungyeol’s hands is halfway underneath myungsoo’s shirt, rubbing unconscious circles into his skin, and when sungyeol begins to nudge myungsoo backwards down onto the bed myungsoo follows but comes to himself a moment later. 

"sungyeol?" 

sungyeol’s eyes are unfocused when he opens them and he blinks at myungsoo, both their breathing coming a little quick.

"yeah?" 

"i think you’re an okay kisser," myungsoo nods a few too many times, licking his lips more out from habit than because he really needed to; sungyeol’s eyes flick down to myungsoo’s mouth and myungsoo swallows, a bit too hard. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you ever think we should just stop this?"

it must have been the way sungyeol gets out of bed almost immediately after like he always does even though myungsoo’s breathing has yet to slow and his body still hasn’t registered the loss of sungyeol’s hands and mouth and weight - but the question is out before myungsoo can allow himself to overanalyse it and the words taste even more bitter than expected. 

sungyeol looks up, jeans already buttoned, and shrugs. “why?”

 _because you don’t feel anything for me,_ myungsoo thinks.  _because when you fuck me i feel empty, not full. because when he’s around you see right through me._

"because we’re best friends. i don’t want anything to screw that up."

sungyeol smiles and plops down on the bed next to myungsoo, still naked and sweaty. “the moment things get weird, i promise, i  _promise_  you we’ll stop. okay?” 

sungyeol’s playing with myungsoo’s ear softly, and myungsoo wonders if sungyeol even realises he’s doing it. 

"is it getting weird for you now?" sungyeol asks, half-playful, and myungsoo can’t stop himself from lifting a hand to brush sungyeol’s hair out of his eyes. 

"nah, i’m fine," he says, and sungyeol gets to his feet. 

"good. i love youuuuuu. i’m going to get something to eat, want anything?"

myungsoo shakes his head and pushes himself into a sitting position, still naked, still sweaty. the sound of the door to their room closing is the next thing he hears.

time for a shower, then practice, then the rest of his life.  _i love you, too._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t let you do that.”

"see, I can’t let you do that. take my hand, i’ll pull you back in," myungsoo looks down at the hand on his arm keeping him from walking into the restaurant and turns to give sungyeol a confused glance.

"what-"

sungyeol takes off his jacket the exact moment a blistering wind decides to blow and myungsoo is sure he felt that all the way down to his bones, but sungyeol continues like nothing happened. 

"i’m involved now, i can’t just walk away. if you let go i have to jump in after you."

myungsoo folds his arms, eyes narrowing as a tiny suspicion grows in his mind. “sungyeol-“

"it’s gonna hurt. it’s really gonna hurt. that’s why i’m not looking forward to jumping in after you, so i’m really hoping you’ll come back over here and get me off the hook."

“ _sungyeol_.”

"you jump, i jump, remember?"

myungsoo stares at him, at a complete loss for words. “…you really do hate lotteria that much, don’t you?”

sungyeol nods solemnly.

"if i don’t make us eat here are you going to tell me why you’ve memorised the script of  _titanic_?”

"i have hidden depths. like the sea."

"you just like kate winslet."

"you got the references though," sungyeol crows, tugging myungsoo away from the garishly-lit lotteria outlet. "i watched it seven times in the cinema when i was a kid."

"nine for me." myungsoo admits, hooking his arm through sungyeol’s and letting him steer them both through the dinner crowd. "let’s watch it again when we get home. not like we’ve got anything to do tonight, anyway."

"i have a scene in mind we could act out, too," sungyeol starts, but myungsoo cuts him off. 

"i’m not going to draw you like one of my french girls. i have no french girls. or drawing skills."

"i was thinking more the scene in the car."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, it’s okay to cry.” (platonic woosoo, main!myungyeol)

he is a little moon, myungsoo thinks. orbiting irresistibly around a planet that sees him, is aware of him, loves him even, but for all intents and purposes doesn’t  _see_  him, doesn’t  _love_  him. he is loved by thousands, he marvels. thousands and thousands who will never meet him or know him, or get to talk to him, and yet they love him. or maybe that love isn’t the kind of love he wants, he needs, because no part of that love has intimacy, true knowledge, tolerance all in equal parts. what would it be like, myungsoo wonders, to be loved back? to be considered special by thousands is nothing compared to being special to that someone who is special to you. 

sungyeol shines, and myungsoo reflects his light like a dutiful moon - myungsoo feels the metaphor grow muddled, because he can remember bits from school science lessons reminding him that only stars give off light - he shrugs; sungyeol shines, nonetheless. he feels it making him glow by default, sungyeol’s face and touch and voice and warmth all rolled into one big searing ball of sun-heat that is probably going to swallow him up one day. myungsoo laughs and shouts and dances and sings and shoves and prays and _feels,_ incredible longing and quickly-dismissed despair, hot flashes of desire and shameful want, adoration and admiration and frustration and barely-there-gone-too-fast satisfaction when sungyeol stops time with a touch or a smile and he focuses on myungsoo like myungsoo is the only one that exists in the whole, wide galaxy. the benevolent planet smiling fondly on its little moon, drawn unresistingly to it never to escape its pull. 

there are days sungyeol’s operating system seems to have a glitch and he acts as if he’s in love with myungsoo too - soft eyes and never-let-me-go fingers and whispers and myungsoo’s all he needs. and then, invariably, sungyeol snaps back to form like a fog lifting, blinking as if he’s confronted by something he wasn’t supposed to forget.  _i’m sorry_ , his fingers seem to say afterwards.  _i’m sorry i don’t love you_.

myungsoo is a brittle moon, and woohyun sometimes imagines him breaking all into pieces as he hangs in space, circling sungyeol who remains as intact as ever. but that’s not completely true, because sungyeol isn’t stupid, and he sees and thinks more than people realise. if myungsoo the moon shattered so would sungyeol the planet - or sungyeol the star - because sungyeol knows it would be because of him. woohyun worries, worries for the two of them, and sends prayer after prayer to every god he can think of without fear of offending that myungsoo learns to swallow his feelings for sungyeol and bury them deep inside his chest where they can live quietly and without danger to anyone. sungyeol _knows._ it’s impossible for him not to know, woohyun thinks, when sometimes the way myungsoo feels about sungyeol blinds the rest of them with its intensity. at first none of them knew what to do with myungsoo’s heart, and finally one by one they each took a part of it to keep in the hopes they could somehow keep it safe. the biggest part, however, and the most vulnerable one, rests in sungyeol’s hands. sungyeol carries it around with him gingerly, carefully, but there are days he absentmindedly leaves it upon a shelf or on a chair and those are the days myungsoo’s light nearly goes out.

woohyun holds myungsoo as he feel the tears being forcibly dammed by sheer force of will, myungsoo taking deep breaths. this doesn’t happen often - really, at all - and he knows myungsoo is going to be embarrassed to the roots of his hair later but woohyun ignores that. myungsoo is a species of creature, a moon-child, that soaks up love like it’s fuel. they’re both adult men, and the deep harsh breaths myungsoo is taking are awkwardly loud, but none of that matters to him, really. woohyun strokes his thick hair and lets myungsoo cling to him, his fingers twisting in woohyun’s shirt; he remembers myungsoo clinging to him like this at sixteen and eighteen and he supposes twenty-three isn’t all that different. the tears used to come freely before, but it’s been a long time since myungsoo’s cried in woohyun’s arms. woohyun rubs myungsoo’s back and knows it’s useless to tell him that’s it’s okay to cry.

it takes longer than usual, this time, for myungsoo to go quiet and still, but woohyun lets his moonchild stay as long as he needs. 


End file.
